Black Eyes & White Wings
by ThePlaidMexican
Summary: Dark, and deadly. The two words to describe purgatory. Cas couldn't stand knowing that since Meg died, that's where she'd be there. Cas knew what it'd be like, he wanted her out of there.


Meg was dead. As a monster she was sent to purgatory. She couldn't stand it, all the leviathans, the monsters. She needed out every night, she prayed to get out, for someone to come and let her free. She stared up at the grey sky. She kept thinking about why she's here. She helped saved the angel and those damn Winchesters. Now she was stuck in an eternity of killing and being killed. For what? the hope that Castiel would like her more. She had no way to end this torture. She stood up to leave the clearing, when a pack of werewolves started stalking toward he. All with slicked back hair and leather jackets, standing in a v-formation. Meg bats an eye and says, "Shouldn't you boys be snapping your fingers preparing for a musical number?" They growled and moved in to kill her. She closed her eyes, preparing to be ripped to shreds, when there was a sudden bright light. She opened her eyes and there he was. Castiel was standing the the middle of a bunch of dead werewolves. "Clarence..." She whispered. "Hello, Meg" He smiled. She ran up and hugged him. "I missed ya, Clarence." "I'm here to get you out of here, Meg" He led her to the portal for humans to get out. "Cas, that's only for humans, we'll never get out from there." The portal started to open. "Meg, we have vessels which are human." She let out an "ugh" and he looked over at her. "You remember that, right" "shut up, Feathers" she said as she was pulled into the portal.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a forest. She looked up at the sky, stars. She grinned when she realized, she was finally home. She froze as she heard rustling. "Clarence?" She whispered. She wandered around, searching for her feathered friend. She found him lying face down in a pile of leaves. "Cas!" She shouted, she kneeled down next to him. "Clarence? You have to be okay. You did not break me out, just for you to die." She started pulling him up. He coughed, and she immediately stared at him. "You're right," He replied. "I missed you." He smiled, but Meg sat there in shock. He missed her. Two complete different forces, natural born enemies, and he still missed her. Before, he had called her abomination. Even, "A thorny pain" but then, in that same sentence, he called her beautiful. He was out of his mind at that time, but it still had happened. She looked into his eyes. He stared back, with those blue stone eyes. He really reminded her of a lost puppy. "Meg, come with me, I have a place for us to go" Castiel said. "You got us a room? Wow, some one wants in my pants." Cas squinted his eyes at her. "Why would i want in your pants? Meg," Meg's face saddened a little. "I would never fit in your jeans" He finished. She smiled at how literal he took everything she said. "Come on, let's get to that room." She grabbed his hand and blushed hoping he wouldn't notice she'd gone soft for him. Cas turned to her and said, "Let's go." He touched her forehead and she blinked and suddenly she was in an elegant hotel room. She suddenly realized she and her clothes were covered in dirt and she felt real dirty, in this nice clean room. She felt really self conscious. "Clarence," She started, standing on the tips of her toes so she didn't get the carpet dirty. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Cas frowned for a second, then smiled. "Okay, I'll just," She walked into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. "Wait...here then." She heard him finish. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. "Oh God..." She muttered, she said as she planted her face into her palms. "Why does he have to be so hot!" She slowly stood up and went to turn on the water. "Hopefully he remembers the pizza man." She muttered, as she peeled off her jacket.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Castiel slowly walked away. "I hope she still has the same feelings as from when I kissed her, and blamed it on the pizza man." He breathed. The pizza man video hadn't promoted him to do that, when he felt her kiss him first he felt an equivalent to fireworks between them. And he had wanted more of it. So he took what he wanted, and he regretted ever pulling away. He sat down on the couch and snapped his fingers to turn on the tv. "I'll just see whats on." He said, his eyes starting to droop.

* * *

Meg stood in the bathroom, wearing her now clean clothes, drying her hair off. She didn't want to leave the bathroom and face Cas. She couldn't handle his pleading eyes right now, but at the same time it's all she wanted. She couldn't stand it any longer, so she quickly finished drying her hair and ran into the hotel room. "Clarence!" She exclaimed. She saw Cas's outline lying on the couch, so she walked up to him. She walked in front of the couch and saw the sleeping angel. Looking over at the tv, she saw Cas was watching cartoon. Sighing, she turned off the tv and Cas immediately recognized her presence, and snapped his eyes open somewhat creepy like. Meg jumped when he suddenly sat up. "Hello, Meg." He smiled. Meg sat next to him, about to chew him out for scaring her, when she realized how comfortable this couch was, as she sank into the cushions. She sighed and looked over at Cas. "Clarence," She mumbled. "Why'd you break me out, Clarence?" He smiled, and replied. "Because i missed you, and i didn't know how i was going to handle never see you again." She blushed. How does someone reply to that? Especially her, an immoral being. How could she love him, she wasn't made to love, but all she wanted was to kiss him. "Clarence, do you remember the mission to kill Crowley?" "Very much so." Cas reminisced, thinking about their kiss. Meg calmly laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Slowly she ran her fingers through Cas's hair, and brought her mouth close to his ear and she slowly whispered, "Why the hell didn't you actually kill the bitch?" Cas's face fell, that's not what he had expected. He awkwardly shifted where he was sitting. "Erh...I needed him to get me in purgatory, so I could defeat Raphael." Meg sat up. "Why didn't you kill him then? You basically had the power of a God." She asked. "Well that's what i did. I became God, so i needed a threat to hold over my enemies, which was Hell." Meg looked at him. "You became Go-Eh i can believe it," She laid down with her head in Cas's lap, looking up at him. "And then you accidentally released the leviathans." "Y-yeah." He started to feel horrible. If it wasn't for him, Meg wouldn't have been captured by Crowley, they wouldn't have dragged her back into it, and then she wouldn't have died. Meg could see that Cas was getting upset. "Hey, why so down, Feathers? You just freed the prettiest lady in the world from Purgatory." Cas looked down at her, and her devilish grin. _"She's right."_ He thought. He should be happy she's back, and be even happier that nothing wanted her dead. This was just about the happiest moment of his life. Well, one of them. Meeting the Winchesters...the beginning of the world, the end of the Apocalypse that never came to be. But this was still up there. "What are you staring at?" Meg questioned. "Pardon?" He responded, not hearing what she had said. "My eyes are up here." She laughed. _"Huh"_ Cas thought. He then realized that he had been staring at her chest, and he turned completely red. Meg grinned as Cas started to stutter. She let him try to explain himself. After a few minutes of this, she decided she'd tortured him enough, and sat up. "Meg, don't go, i didn't mean t-" Meg cut Cas off with a kiss. Cas slowly melted into the kiss, and followed her lips as she pulled away. He whimpered when he felt her lips part from his, giving her a pleading look. "Don't give me those eyes, Pizza Man. There's plenty of time for this when you show me our bedroom." She winked. Cas scrambled from his seat, to take them to the bedroom.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this is my first piece of writing. So if you guys want another chapter, rate and review? Maybe? Please? I'll give you free cake.**


End file.
